


Carry me back to his arms

by GirlWolfTattoo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender or Sex Swap, Resurrection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWolfTattoo/pseuds/GirlWolfTattoo
Summary: El Apocalipsis ha sido detenido indefinidamente, pero Crowley aún tiene un problema mayor: la pérdida de su mejor amigo... de su ángel.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Carry me back to his arms

-Oye… niño Anticristo… -Adam giró la cabeza, sus amigos que se habían adelantado un poco se detuvieron también. Casi se les había olvidado que aún quedaba un demonio entre ellos.   
-¿Está molesto por lo que le dije? –preguntó el chico, mirando de soslayo al lugar donde, minutos antes, su “padre” se había manifestado.  
-No… ¡no! Creo que lo que dijiste estuvo muy bien. Es solo que… -Crowley se pasó una mano por la nuca, intentando hilar las siguientes palabras –me preguntaba si podrías hacer… un pequeño favorcito más. No… no es la gran cosa, la verdad…  
-¿De qué se trata?  
-Es que… -el demonio carraspeó –yo tenía un amigo, ¿sabes? Él era… del otro bando, si me entiendes, de los… -señaló al cielo con nerviosismo.   
-Oh. ¿Qué pasa con él?  
-Bueno, mi amigo fue… descorporeizado, ¿entiendes? Es decir, no… no está m… mu… -sacudió la cabeza, no quería ni decir la palabra –El caso es que quiero saber si podrías devolverlo aquí, porque… bueno, ha dependido mucho de otros cuerpos para hablar conmigo en este rato y… quisiera…  
Adam parpadeó, mirando a su alrededor. Sí, había visto a ese otro ángel, un tipo con pinta de ser el tío gracioso pero incómodo que toda familia tiene. Estuvo en silencio por varios segundos, con los ojos cerrados y concentrándose en aquella imagen de su cabeza.  
-Ya está. –declaró. –Ha vuelto al principio.  
-Perfecto. –Crowley sonrió, mirando a su alrededor, esperando ver a Azira aparecer por ahí. Pero la aeropista seguía tan sola como en un principio. Aquello le irritó mucho. –Oye, ¿dónde está?  
-Ya te dije, lo envié al principio, tal y como estaba antes. –dijo Adam sin dejar de caminar.  
-¡Oye, yo pedí específicamente…! –pero el grupo de niños ya iba muy avanzado, y el demonio se quedó ahí, mirando con frustración a todos lados. ¿A qué maldito principio pudo haber enviado el mocoso al ángel? Porque si era al principio –principio, entonces significaba que, posiblemente, Azira no volvería a la Tierra… y él, Crowley, no podría verlo en quién sabe cuántos años… décadas… siglos…  
…  
Al volver a Londres no pudo evitar dar una vuelta por el sitio, sus últimos rastros de memoria desprendiéndose lentamente de cada uno de los lugares por los que él y el ángel habían estado paseando por casi doscientos años. Frente al estanque de patos espías, recordó cómo le había pedido una “garantía”, algo para salvarse en caso de que lo peor sucediera, y pensó en Hastur, Ligur y en su jefe… Lucifer, cómo debían estar rabiando todos Allá Abajo, seguramente en algún momento enviarían a alguien a por él, y la verdad… ahora mismo no le importaba. El infierno podía masticarlo y escupirlo por ahí y no le proporcionaría el más mínimo dolor.  
-Ángel tonto. –gruñó, lanzando un puñado de semillas a los patos que ya se habían acumulado en la orilla. Uno de ellos tenía el plumaje más blanco y terso que había visto jamás, y esa visión lo perturbaba vivamente.  
Sus pasos lo dirigieron a otros sitios, como el restaurante donde hablaron por primera vez largo y tendido sobre la desgracia que iba a caer sobre sus cabezas; no se detuvo más que unos largos y silenciosos segundos, recordando la glotonería natural del ángel, y cuántas veces estuvo a punto de morir por hacerle más caso a su estómago que a su cabeza. Se preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo justo antes de desaparecer en la librería, y recordó vagamente cómo había intentando llamarle por teléfono. Quería decirle algo muy importante, ¿tendría que ver con el fin del mundo? No, sonaba a otra cosa, algo… personal, tal vez…  
“La última llamada del ángel, y no la respondí”, pensó, y un nudo apretado en su garganta le hizo bajar la cabeza y escabullirse a toda prisa por una lateral.   
Iba tan ensimismado, tan inmerso en sus memorias y sus rencores que no se dio cuenta a tiempo que alguien había pasado por su lado y lo arrolló. Un tumulto de cosas dando con el suelo lo devolvieron momentáneamente a la realidad y vio a un hombrecillo inclinándose para recoger algo a sus pies.  
Alguien una cabeza más bajo que él, vestido con un traje algo anticuado en color crema…  
-¿A… Ángel? –musitó, inclinándose y tomando una de las cosas caídas, un libro de forro viejo color verde. Un par de ojos se clavaron en él, azules y límpidos como el Paraíso, y su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Esos ojos… por todos los ángeles y demonios, claro que conocía esos ojos…  
-Perdón, ¿decía algo? –preguntó el desconocido, que ya cargaba con todos los demás libros. Entonces Crowley notó algo peculiar en la apariencia de aquella persona: debajo del ajustado saco, y protegido por un chaleco de tweed, resaltaba un pecho femenino. Se confundió enormemente, aquél rostro y ojos y voz eran inconfundibles, y sin embargo…  
-Yo… lo siento, creo que lo confundí con alguien. –se disculpó rápidamente.   
-Ah, descuide. –replicó la extraña, incorporándose. –De hecho, si me permite decirlo, usted me parece algo conocido también. Qué pequeño es este mundo, ¿no cree?  
-Sí… muy pequeño… -Crowley se dio cuenta que aún sostenía el otro libro, y se lo tendió. La mujer sonrió con gran amabilidad (esa sonrisa tampoco mentía, pensó el demonio con gran pesar y confusión) y lo tomó con cuidado.  
-Muchas gracias, querido. Ten un buen día. –y caminó calle abajo.   
Crowley estaba hecho un nido de confusión. Adam le había dicho que Azira estaba bien, que había regresado, pero… ¿era posible que el chico hubiera confundido un poco su idea de cómo era el ángel? Y, si era así, ¿significaba que el propio Azira estaba confundido en sus memorias? “Le parecí familiar… ¡claro que debo parecerte familiar, ángel bobo, somos socios desde hace más de mil años!”  
Sin pensarlo más, echó a caminar detrás del desconocido, vadeando a la gente a través de las tiendas de antigüedades y libros que se extendían por esa parte de la ciudad. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de a dónde lo dirigían sus pasos, y su corazón se aceleró aún más si era posible.   
Entonces, la mujer de cabellos rubios entró nada menos que a la vieja librería de Aziraphale, reconstruida, tal y como era antes del incendio…  
El demonio se quedó congelado afuera, su cabeza dando vueltas vertiginosamente. Era la librería, eran sus libros, era su voz, sus ojos, su cabello… No podía dudar, su instinto, magistralmente pulido por seis mil años de convivencia, le dijeron que estaba en lo correcto, y entró a la tienda casi sin pensárselo.  
Tal y como sospechó, la rubia estaba inclinada sobre un escritorio, separando los libros que había estado transportando, y al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta se volvió con una sonrisa cristalina.  
-Buen día, bienvenido… -saludó. -¡Oh! Es usted de nuevo…   
Crowley se llevó una mano a la cara, agitado. Estaba nervioso, nervioso como un maldito escolar por hablar con alguien con quien llevaba toda la existencia hablando, ¿por qué le costaba trabajo sostener aquella mirada celestial cuando nunca antes había significado un problema?  
Tomó valor y se atrevió a pronunciar las palabras que tanto dolor le habían traído los últimos días:  
-¿Eres tú… Aziraphale?  
Para su sorpresa, la chica dio un respingo, y en su cara apareció la sombra de la inquietud.  
-¿Cómo… conoce mi nombre?  
Fue un alivio a medias para el demonio, quien se acercó unos pasos más.  
-Azira, ¿no me reconoces? Tú y yo… el fin del mundo… Ese montón de idiotas intentando hacernos pelear porque era el plan inefable de tu jefa…  
Azira retrocedió levemente, sus ojos iban a toda prisa de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de Crowley.  
-El fin del mundo… -susurró. –Había… cuatro jinetes…  
-Sí, Guerra tenía tu espada.  
-¿Mi espada? –la mano derecha del ángel se crispó, y unos segundos después apareció el arma flamígera, resplandeciente y blanca como antes. Adam había hecho un trabajo de maravilla recordando el arma, pero… ¿por qué al ángel no?  
-¡Sí! –Crowley sonrió. -¡Esa misma, que le entregaste a ese par de humanos tontos al principio de los tiempos!  
-¿Cómo sabe todo eso? –la mujer estaba palideciendo, la mano con que sostenía la espada temblaba levemente.  
-¿Cómo no voy a saberlo? ¡Tú mismo me lo dijiste, ángel! ¿Recuerdas, en el jardín? Yo estaba ahí contigo, yo fui el que le dijo a la mujer de la manzana, yo soy…  
Entonces Azira pronunció un nombre que tenía casi dos mil años en desuso:  
-¿Crawley?  
-¡Sí! Bueno, tal vez… olvidaste que me cambié el nombre, ahora soy Crowley, ¿me re…?  
Para su gran sorpresa, Crowley apenas tuvo tiempo de dar un salto hacia un lado, cuando la espada flamígera le dio un mandoble que por poco lo deja sin cabeza. Aterrizó de forma segura junto a un estante, y notó en el rostro de Azira una furia infantil.  
-¿Qué demonios haces, ángel? –saltó.  
-Tú… ¡tú eres la serpiente del jardín! –y con una agilidad que el demonio no recordaba haber visto nunca, Azira se abalanzó sobre él con la espada en alto, lo que lo obligó a girar y protegerse tras el estante. La espada chocó contra el borde del mismo, y el ángel la desencajó con facilidad. -¡Tú eres mi enemigo!  
-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! –pero no tuvo más tiempo para decir nada porque Azira ya estaba atacándolo de vuelta. Esta vez el fuego celestial le rozó un brazo, haciéndole un corte en la chaqueta que destelló en un azul brillante antes de desaparecer.  
-¡No, Azira! –protestó Crowley. -¡Todo menos la chaqueta!  
-¡Apártate si no quieres sentir la ira divina, Crawley del jardín! –chilló Azira, girando la espada sobre su cabeza con elegancia para dejar caer la punta justo donde un segundo antes estaba el pie izquierdo del demonio.  
-¡No me llames así, te digo que me llamo Crowley ahora! ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar…?  
Y entonces el demonio lo entendió. Adam no había recuperado el cuerpo de Azira en el pasado, había hecho que Azira volviera a su naturaleza original, a su forma más angélica posible… a su aversión por los demonios.  
En ese momento, Azira dio un salto en el aire, que estaba destinado a ser espectacular. Crowley le miró con una mezcla de desesperación y arrobo, no podía negar que incluso en esa figura extraña, y con esos ánimos belicosos más propios de Miguel que de él, seguía siendo la misma criatura noble, inocente y alocada que siempre había amado…  
-¡Waaaa! –de algún modo, el salto mal calculado hizo que el ángel se fuera de bruces contra un estante, con tanta fuerza que éste cayó de lado. Crowley se aprestó y a tiempo, tomó en brazos a la furiosa Azira, evitando así que se fuera al suelo con la pila de libros. –Uff…   
-¿Estás bien, ángel?  
-…¡Hey! –Azira se revolvió en sus brazos, la espada flamígera había caído junto a los libros, lejos de su alcance. -¡Suéltame! ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?  
-Muy bien, es suficiente. –y el demonio la sujetó por las muñecas, aferrándola a su cuerpo tanto como le era posible, mirándola directo a los ojos. –Vas a escucharme, y después de todo lo que te diga podrás hacer lo que quieras, ¿está bien?   
-Yo… yo… -todo rastro de animosidad se había esfumado de su rostro redondo, volvía a asomarse en aquella apariencia femenina el Azira que Crowley conocía.  
-Te llamas Aziraphale, un nombre que me parece de lo más impronunciable, y eres un principado. –le dijo a toda prisa. –Te encantan las crepas, son tu platillo favorito, te gusta beber chocolate caliente durante las noches, tienes un montón de libros firmados por sus autores originales guardados en esta librería, Gabriel dice que eres un tarado y le arrancaría la cabeza si pudiera por llamarte así, y hace una semana, once años atrás exactamente, tú y yo hablamos en este mismo lugar sobre el fin del mundo y cómo debíamos hacer para detenerlo. ¿Lo recuerdas, ángel?  
Azira bajó la mirada, un par de manchitas rosas pintaron sus mejillas. Parecía estar lidiando con algo en su cabeza, porque no dijo ni hizo ningún otro gesto por varios segundos.  
-Te llamas Crowley… -susurró. –Antes tenías otro nombre… Crawley, la serpiente del jardín…   
-Sí, sí, ¿recuerdas todo lo que pasó después? ¿El unicornio? ¿Las llanuras en Bretaña?  
-Tú… te cambiaste el nombre cuando estabas en Roma…   
-Te capturaron en Francia… tú sólo querías comer crepas…  
-Me pediste algo junto a un lago… algo que yo no quería darte…  
-Sí, sí. –Crowley tragó saliva, sentía un ardor anormal en sus ojos. –Decías que éramos enemigos naturales, que no podíamos llevarnos bien, pero siempre que nos encontrábamos… siempre eras… bueno conmigo.  
Los ojos celestes se fueron a la cara protegida por los lentes oscuros. La consternación dibujaba un puchero en aquella faz adorada, y Crowley soltó sus muñecas.  
-Nos… nos peleamos hace unos días, porque… porque te dije que debíamos irnos muy lejos de aquí. Quería ir a… Alpha Centaury, ¿recuerdas? Y tú me dijiste que yo era… yo era…  
-Tú… -musitó Azira, llevándose una mano a la cara. –tienes muchas plantas en casa. Y son las más lindas de todo Londres.  
-De todo Inglaterra. –la voz del demonio sonaba temblorosa.  
-Tienes… un auto… ¿qué marca es?  
-Es un Bentley. Se prendió en llamas, ¿recuerdas?  
-Un Bentley… color… ¿rojo?  
-No… no, ángel, has subido a él muchas veces, ¿ya lo olvidaste?  
Azira se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, parecía víctima de una jaqueca y gimoteaba en voz baja.  
-Nosotros… tú y yo… ¿qué somos, Crowley del jardín?  
El demonio entreabrió la boca. Ojalá él mismo pudiera responder esa pregunta tal y como deseaba contestarla. ¿Qué eran, preguntaba ella? Qué no eran, habían sido compañeros del crimen por siglos, habían ayudado uno al otro en muchas ocasiones, o más bien él a Azira, por su capacidad innata de meterse en líos por ser tan buen ángel, tan dulce, tan tierno…  
-Somos… Somos amigos. –dijo Crowley con voz ronca. –O eso quisiera creer yo.   
-¿Amigos? ¿Un ángel y un demonio… pueden ser amigos? –Azira ladeó la cabeza. -¿Por qué soy amiga tuya, Crowley del jardín?  
-Porque… -el ardor en los ojos había empeorado, y Crowley agradeció llevar los anteojos puestos. –Porque los amigos hacen cosas juntos, se divierten juntos, se protegen juntos… Porque… porque aún cuando tú decías que no podíamos ser amigos, seguías hablando conmigo como… como un igual…   
Azira se mordió un labio, su cara era tan dolorosa y a la vez tan bella que Crowley se sentía raro por dentro… “serpenteante”, era la única palabra que se le ocurrió.   
-¿Por qué? –gimió Azira. -¿Por qué sólo recuerdo partes? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada tuyo… nada…?   
De sus ojos brotaron unas pequeñas lágrimas. “Maldita sea, ángel, no empieces a llorar, o no podré controlarme”, pensó Crowley, horrorizado.  
-Recuerdo… recuerdo muy pocas cosas… -continuó ella, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano. –Recuerdo Roma, y Londres… recuerdo la obra de teatro, y un hombre hablando conmigo…   
-Sí… éramos nosotros, ángel. Tú… tenías otro cuerpo… otra apariencia…  
Azira dio un respingo. Se miró las manos, y luego con éstas se palpó los mechones de cabello y el pecho, apretujándolo de un modo tan inocente que Crowley rezó al diablo por la forma en que había mirado ese gesto.  
-Yo… tenía otro cuerpo, sí… Era igual a éste pero era...  
-Era el de un hombre, Azira. Seis mil años con esa apariencia…  
-¿Y por qué soy una chica ahora? ¿Qué pasó? No me digas que tuviste algo que ver. –añadió.   
Crowley apretó los puños. Sí, en cierto modo fue su culpa, pero no quería decírselo, no ahora que, por lo menos, su ángel estaba en paz.  
-Fuiste descorporeizado. No me preguntes cómo, porque no lo sé. –gruñó. –Tu librería estaba en llamas cuando yo llegué.  
-¿En llamas? –saltó el ángel, mirando con miedo su preciosa colección de libros.  
-Pero no pasa nada. El niño maligno lo reparó todo, te… te devolvió a la Tierra. Sólo que no sé por qué se equivocó con tu cuerpo. –añadió. –Tal vez no puso mucha atención a cómo eras antes de la descorporeización, no lo sé… Sería bueno buscarlo y pedirle que te arregle como estabas antes…  
-Oh… -Azira volvió a llevarse las manos a la cabeza, temblaba visiblemente. –Me dices tantas cosas… pero cuando intento recordar me cuesta trabajo…  
-Ángel, no pasa nada. Volveremos a buscar a Adam y le diremos que te ayude…  
-Oooh…  
De pronto, los ojos del ángel se desenfocaron. Crowley apenas pudo reaccionar para evitar que diera de bruces contra el suelo, abrazándola contra sí. De alguna forma, Azira se había desmayado.   
Eso fue más de lo que el demonio estaba dispuesto a tolerar, y con un gesto rabioso se arrancó los anteojos. Lágrimas encendidas corrían por los bordes de sus ojos.  
-Ángel, lo siento tanto… -susurró. Aquello no se iba a quedar así, iba a encontrar la manera no sólo de devolverle su cuerpo original, sino a ayudarle con sus memorias. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, pensó mientras la acunaba con gran delicadeza, el dolor de su partida y la angustia de su extraño retorno inundándole el pecho con el quemor de mil avernos.

**Author's Note:**

> Wolas! Este fanfic es parte de un Santa Secreto (mejor dicho, Angelito Secreto), hecho especialmente para Camila Muñoz. Espero que te guste uwu ¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
